Love and TIVA
by CMW2
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED. Part 1 of 3. Of dreams, journals, and dead marines. Watch as our heroes finally get it together. NOTE TO REVIEWERS ON MY PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings, readers. This is my first posted story. I'm so excited!**

**I came up with this at about 5AM so if it doesn't flow, it's because I was half asleep. It's an NCIS story. I just now got into it and the TIVA element drew me in like a moth to a bug zapper. Some of my stuff may be non canon but I'll get better at that soon enough. Thank god for DVR and Wikipedia, eh? Anyway, here's the first chapter and it's a blend of humor/angst/ and a little sexy time. Hope y'all like it.  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, I WOULD NOT BE LIVING WITH MY PARENTS AND WORRYING ABOUT CHEMISTRY AND ENGLISH HOMEWORK I "FORGOT" TO DO.**

**  
**_She was screaming, wildly thrusting her hips into his. He flipped them and drilled into her, growling her name over and over. The bed was shaking and her screams be came a loud, liberated howl as his seed poured into her._

"_TONY!"_

Sitting bolt upright, Ziva David was shaking with barely suppressed lust. Looking to her right, she half expected Anthony DiNozzo to be there. Of course, he wasn't. This was getting unbearable. MOSSAD had trained to deal with killers, terrorist, even rapists. They didn't teach her _anything_ about love.

She had been taken down by an Italian-American, movie obsessed, goofy, down right excellent NCIS agent. He didn't even have to fire a shot! All he had to do was grin or laugh manically at a good prank and she was a puddle of goo.  
Reaching into her bedside cabinet, she found her thick black journal she'd been keeping since her arrival in America. Opening to a blank page, she began to write frantically getting the words out.

_**MAY 2006-0230 Hours**_

_**I had yet another dream of him. They're becoming more frequent and vivid. This time, we were in the hotel (you know, THE HOTEL), only we weren't faking it or undercover. What am I going to do?! Anthony is my partner, not to mention my best friend! How am I going to keep my sanity if I just want him to do me?!  
It's not just desire. It's love. I'm in love with Anthony James DiNozzo. His assignment/love thing with Jeanne Benoit didn't motivate me to make a move after it ended. Oh, no! Stupid me had to push him away! It hurt to be lied to but I basically cast him to the wolves. I'm so worried about him.  
See, he's been so depressed. We haven't pranked McGee in ages and Gibbs hasn't head slapped him in almost 3 months. He's lost weight and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping.**_

_**God, why is that when one of us tries to make a move, the other runs, does something stupid, or gets hurt? It's like some outside force is writing our story and using plot twists to keep us apart. Kind of like a TV show. Sure, it's good for ratings but what about **_**us**_**? Can the writers throw us a damned bone, please?! Ugh... can't believe I just wrote that. If Anthony doesn't drive me to the loony bin, I'll end up doing it myself.**_

_All right, brain. Wake up and give me some options.  
__**  
**_**#1: Go back to Israel and never see him again**_**.**_

_Pros: Out of sight, out of mind._

_Cons: Lose my family _and_ Anthony__**.**_

_No good. Next option, please_

**#2: Tell him.  
**_**  
**__Pros: Get it off my chest.__**  
**__Cons: I may have just imagined all the tension between us and after being rejected, I'll be heartbroken. And I'll look like a...Dumbass? Yeah, that's it._

_  
No Good. Can't you think of anything I can use?  
Come on, brain. Help me out!_

**#3: Stay Quiet.**

_Pros: Keep my dignity intact._

_Cons: He never finds out. He finds some big breasted Stepford Wives extra, marries her, has babies with her, and I end up an embittered old cat lady. And I _hate_ cats!_

"Damn it!" she groaned, thumping her head against her wooden headboard.

**#4: Become a Lesbian.  
**_**  
**__I love men too much. I love _Anthony_ too much._

_Brain, you have failed me! And Heart, you're just making things worse!_

_I guess I'll have to go it alone._

Ziva never expected to fall in love. Hell, she never expected to see 30.

Yet, there she was. 33.5 years old with nothing but her sig and her journal to keep her warm at night.  
Just as she put her journal away, ready to distract herself with a snack, her phone began to vibrate and ring. Her ringtone was _I'm a Man_ by Chicago, one of her favorite songs.  
She caught it and flipped it open with practiced ease.

"David.", she answered.

"_Gear up, Zee-Vah. We got a dead marine. The body was stuffed in the ceiling of a local Stop and Go. Or Stop and Stick Up, as I call them."_

Ziva chuckled. It was nice to hear Tony's gallows/frat boy sense of humor again.

"Okay. Come get me?"  
_"Sure. I'll be there in 20. Bye."  
_"Shalom."  
She closed the phone and hurried to find something to wear.  
She really wanted to look nice for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I got a review. And it wasn't a "You suck!" review. Thanks for that. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. This writing thing's addicting.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE ME. I HAVE NO MONEY. Oh, and the "SHUT UP, BRAIN" is from one of my favourite book series. I can't remember the author's name but the line's not mine.**

He was in trouble.

Even at 3AM, she was the hottest, most luscious woman he'd ever seen in his life. He looked at her outfit, noting the blend of practical and sexy. She had on a blood red tank top that hugged her just right, a long maroon skirt, and black running shoes.

"Hey. Come right in. I have to get my jacket."

Anthony DiNozzo came and sat on the couch, feeling soothed by his surroundings. Actually, he was soothed by her. Ziva was better than any tea or chanting monk CD that Probie listened to. All she had to do was enter a room and calming warmth filled him.

_I'd like to fill her. Just bend her hot little ass over and... Stop it, DiNozzo!_

Thoughts like that had become much more common. Even in his heartbroken funk, his feelings for Ziva endured. No, they deepened. Hehad fallen for Jeanne but that paled in comparison to the thing he had for this woman. He loved her. Really, give- a- major –organ- for- her loved her. That's right, Anthony DiNozzo had had fallen in love with Ziva Elizabeth David. Even, though she scared the shit out of him, sometimes

If she left him, he'd be no good. While Jeanne's departure had hurt him, he was healing from it. Although, it was taking much longer than he liked. Losing Ziva would mess him up so badly, he'd be in the nuthouse or eating his gun. He needed her strength, her kindness, her logic. She filled in all those nooks and crannies in him that he did and didn't know about. She completed him, to quote from a movie. He couldn't remember which one at the moment. Leaning back, he shut his eyes, thinking harder.

It was way more than lust. Even though, the lust was definitely there. He had gotten precious clues from their all too brief time undercover of how she would be in bed. She'd be tender yet primal, like a mating lioness.

_  
Okay. I have to stop watching the Discovery Channel late at night. I'm starting to sound like one of those goofy narrators._

Smirking to himself, he could hear the voice over clearly.

_Here is the alpha female of the pack. We'll call her Ziva. Her strength, beauty, and intelligence make her irresistible to any male. She is not an easy target for mating, however. She is a tad picky and she has the right to be. After all, she __**is**__ the alpha. Before she chooses a male to be her mate, he must prove himself worthy._

If only he knew how. He'd give his left foot to know how to be the man she wanted.

"**TONY!"**

He jumped and looked sheepishly at an annoyed looking Ziva. Apparently, he'd been ignoring her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."  
"Apologies are a sign of weakness. What were you thinking about?"  
"Things that keep me up at night, actually. The purpose of mankind, the fact that I'm nearly 40 and still alone, how to make a proper grilled peanut butter and salami sandwich..."

She laughed lightly and he grinned. He loved that noise.

"...you know important stuff." he finished.

"Well, think about it in the car. On your feet. The last thing I need is to be getting head slapped this early in the morning." she urged as she picked up her bag.

"Too true, Zee-Vah.", he agreed, standing up.

He moved towards the door but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"What is it?"

She looked at him with earnest sepia eyes, getting his full attention.

"You will find someone. Just keep your eyes open because she could fall right into your arms, you know?"

He gave her a crooked smile but nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Stepping ahead, she tripped and he caught her, holding her flush against him to steady her. They were sharing breaths.

"You okay?"

She abruptly pulled away, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes. Let's go."

She nearly ran out of the door, leaving him staring thoughtfully after her.

_She didn't mean her, did she? No. No fucking way. Ziva couldn't possibly want __**me**__, of all people. Right? The tripping thing was just a coincidence. Right?  
__**  
You don't believe in coincidences, remember?**_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN! Where are you when I actually need you?_

Groaning softly, he locked up and followed after her, hoping a rotting corpse would briefly take his mind off of his confusing feelings for his partner and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just saw the reader's traffic thing and I'm glad people are reading. It means that I'm not completely off. My big sister (who writes herself) said it was good. She could even relate to the Pros and Cons with Ziva and Tony's "SHUT UP, BRAIN!" Not to mention the little spice at the beginning. I'll get back to that, don't worry. Hopefully, I'll pull it off without being too OOC. **

**Anyway, this chapter's is in the mind of Gibbs.  
AU: Jenny is very much alive in this fic and will be in almost all of my NCIS work. I hated that development almost as much as I hated Zach Addy being evil. (Glad TPTB fixed that) **

**Enough with my rambling, it's chapter time.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. WON'T EVER BE MINE.  
**

"_Stop looking up my skirt, Tony!"_

"_I can't exactly help it Zee-Vah! Unless you'd like me to drop you?!"_

"_You do it and my knife will be giving you head! Do__** not**__ drop me!"  
"Then be quiet and get the evidence so I won't! Oh, by the way, this __**pink thong with white polka dots **__looks lovely on you! Wonder what it'll look like off of you?!"_

"_**TONY, YOU BASTARD!"**_

"They're just like you and Jennifer, Jethro. Only a tad bit crazier, is all."

Sitting on the hood of the truck, he absorbed Ducky's amused observation.  
With an almost paternal gaze, Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched his two best agents bicker like Punch and Judy. Despite their harsh words, the both of them seemed to be enjoying their more than a little compromising position. It_** was**_ kind of funny to watch.

DiNozzo's shoulders were basically a step ladder for David. The both of them were shifting like they had itching powder on them and her skirt was hanging over his head. The marine's mangled body was down but there may be evidence in the ceiling. Hence the need for climbing up there. They had immediately volunteered to get it, surprising him and raising his suspicions.

Ever since they got settled, they had been in a verbal tennis match, much to the amusement of Ducky and Palmer.

"_I got it!"_

"_Thank god! Let go and I'll catch you!"_

"_Not 5 minutes ago, you were threatening to drop me!"_

"_Well, now, I'm promising to catch you! Be happy! I'm going to move out from under you and when I tell you to, let go. Got it?"  
"Just do it. You __**did**__ catch the evidence, right?"_

"_Yeah, it's in a grocery basket. You ready?"  
"Yes."_

"_Let go!"  
_  
She dropped and he caught her. Unfortunately, they went backwards, crashing into and knocking over a display of magazines. Gibbs ran in with Ducky behind him.

"Good lord! Are you two all right?"

"We're good, Ducky."  
"Speak for yourself, Ziva. That really hurt!"

They got up and Ziva started fussing with his clothes, checking him for severe injuries.  
"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No. Just my ass." DiNozzo grumbled, rubbing it.

"You'd think that the hair on it would've cushioned your impact."

"I'll have you know that I shaved my ass!" he said with indignant pride.

"Let me see!" she demanded.

Gibbs quickly head slapped them both. Apparently, Rule #12 was precariously close to being broken. He admitted that he would let them but it had limits. The last he wanted to see was DiNozzo's shorn ass.

"Ow! Fine, I'll show her later."  
"DiNozzo..." he growled.  
"Shutting up, boss."

It was nice to slap him again. It meant he was bouncing back from The Frog Debacle. Ziva was healing him. Slowly, Gibbs had come to the conclusion that Rule #12 had a loophole. If the two people had a deep connection (and weren't afraid to embrace it fully), then the relationship would work. Not only would it work but it would thrive.

Tony and Ziva would thrive.  
It was just a matter of lighting a fuse between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh, my god! Somebody said that they love my story! *tries and fails to do a back flip* I'm glad it's getting good vibes. Now, in this chapter I'm going to bring in my secondary NCIS ship. That would be McAbby. Even though they're total opposites, I think they'd make a damn good couple. Soon, I'll get back to the TIVA and get to the naked part. Any of you got any ideas for the naked part? I was thinking a bickering match gone wild. Tell me what y'all think.**

**Now, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, IT'D HAVE ITS OWN CHANNEL AND I'D BE LIVING QUIETLY IN LONDON.**

He saw her dancing around like a maniac with her CD player and smiled tenderly. His Abby was a little firecracker. He had slept outside to get her the new Brain Matter CD. Even though it had been cold (and a Chihuahua kept trying to hump him), it was worth it to see her smile.

"Timmy! Come dance with me!" she squealed

Timothy McGee sighed but stepped into the line of fire, so to speak. Abby had insisted on him learning to dance in public freely. He knew how to dance, thanks to his mother's insistence on her children being cultured, but so many recitals had made him apathetic to dancing in general.

Still, it was worth a few moments of discomfort to please his woman. His gorgeous woman. She had on black leather mini skirt, a black tank top with silver sparkle skulls on it, and her feet were bare. Looking around, he saw the coast was clear. As he danced, he waited for her to grind her hips against him before kissing her hard, holding her by her loose black hair.

She whimpered but immediately kissed back. He liked that. Sitting her up on a bare counter, he slid his hands under her skirt.

_Skin... why am I feeling only... goddamn it, this woman is going to kill me. And I'll die with a big, stupid grin on my face.  
_  
"Hey, Abby? Do you have my... holy _**shit!**_"  
_  
Now, I'm going to kill Tony for his bad timing. No, I can't. Then, Ziva will kill me._

"Hi, Tony." Abby greeted cheerfully as she put her hair in her usual pigtails.

"What's up? Other than Probie, I mean."

"Nothing, really. Timmy got me the new Brain Matter CD. He slept outside and everything. I was just thanking him."

Tim bit back a groan. He loved Abby Scuito, really he did, but sometimes she got him into a lot of trouble. Tony was _**not **_going to let this go. Suddenly, he began to think fondly of that horny, overgrown rat from the night before. Its company would be preferable to going back to the bullpen.

"Tony? You won't say anything to Gibbs, will you? You can tell Ziva because she's really good at keeping secrets but not anyone else. Not yet." she begged.

"Can I wail on Probie?"

"Not too much. I have to live with him."

"On your six, Abs.", he said with a slightly evil grin.

"Yay. I owe you."

Tim sighed and moved away from his favorite Goth, speaking to her softly.

"Next time, I'm locking the door. I'll see you at home?"

"Hopefully. I'm a little backlogged. Maybe you could come down here later... finish what you started."

"I'd like that. Well, I'm off to my firing squad. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Walking out, he looked Tony dead in the eye.

"All right, you only get five. Any more and I'll tell Ziva that you were the one that jury rigged her chair last month. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Go."

"You and Abby, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How have you two been...?"

"Boinking? Doing the horizontal mambo? Doing it?"

"Yeah."

"11 months."

"And you're living together?"

"Yeah. Two more. Make with the innuendo, already."

" Do you guys really do it in a coffin?"

" Yeah. It's actually quite comfortable."

" Have you guys gotten it on around here and if so, where?"

"The more accurate question would be where _**haven't **_we?"

Tony looked shocked but then grinned.

"You got a lot of balls, man."

"Yeah. She likes them."

Tony cracked up and Tim grinned, leaving him behind.

If he was going to make his date, he needed to finish the paperwork from the now solved case.

It was open and shut. Girl loves marine, girl gets pregnant by marine, girl's crazy father kills marine in a fit of rage for "sullying" his daughter. Afterword, the body's dumped in the ceiling via air vent because father's an A/C technician.

Still, open and shut or not, the brass always finds a way to kill trees.

What a wonderful world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's 4AM on a school day, I still haven't done my homework(I'll do it during lunch),and I'm raring to write. This is the fuse lighting chapter. As you remember, Ziva was worried about a "Stepford Wives extra" taking away her little hairy butt. Well, I figured that would be the best way to get to the naked part. Actually, she's more of an extra from a porno but you guys get the idea.  
A bar + jealous! Ziva = *atomic bomb explosion*  
Hope I do this right.  
On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING ON THE SHOW.**

She was _**not **_jealous.

No, she wasn't. Not even a little. Ziva was a dignified, classy woman who knew not to make herself seem uncivilized. No buxom, fake breasted, artificially platinum blonde would make her give up her... _**that little **_**BITCH!**

She was practically sitting on Tony's lap, the slut.  
She was about 4'9 but in ugly gold stilettos, sending her to about 5'1.  
_Hmmph... He'd probably crush her if they went to bed._

**There are many ways to avoid that, like being on top, for example. **

**On top of **_**your **_**Tony.**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRAIN!  
_

Downing her beer, she gritted her teeth as Blondie let out an obnoxiously high pitched giggle. Her rage rose, pacing like an angry lioness. Her thoughts were getting cattier and borderline homicidal. How dare he make her laugh? He was only supposed to let his wit out with her.

_What is she? A dial up internet connection? Probably a dial up hooker. She looks like she has the Clap or Crabs or maybe even both._

Now, she was playing with the hem of her red leather mini dress.

To Ziva's horror and dismay, Tony's eyes followed her hands with lustful celery eyes. Why couldn't he just look at her like that?

**  
Do something, David! He's going to go for it! Come on, Ziva! Don't be a coward!**

Her empty beer bottle crashed into the wall and the whole bar went silent. She gave Tony a look of pure hatred and ran out with tears in her eyes.

_**FOR THE LOVE OF...THAT'S**_** NOT**_** WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID DO SOMETHING!**_

_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, BRAIN! YOU'RE USELESS WHEN IT COMES TO HIM, ANYWAY!  
_

"Ziva!"

She ran faster, not wanting him to see her cry.  
Of course, he chased after her. He was obligated to help his friend and then he'd go back to fuck that tramp. Well, she wasn't going to be an obligation. He was a grown man. He could do whatever or whomever he wanted.

_Why can't he want me?_, her Heart wept bitterly.

"Damn it, Ziva!"

"Go back to your whore, Tony!" she snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded angrily.  
She whirled on him, her body shaking with rage and barely suppressed sobs.

"Like you don't know! I saw the way you looked at that_ harah! _You were going to fuck her right in front of me, weren't you, you fucking bastard?!"

"Wait a minute, why do you even care?! It's not like you're my girlfriend!"  
"I_** want **_to be! I _**love**_ you, goddamn it!"

His jaw hit his chest.  
Immediately, her brain let out a relieved sigh and her heart squealed like a maniac.  
She did it. She told him. Ziva felt lighter than she had in ages. The secret was out. Now for the rejection, the unavoidable heartbreak.

_I can't believe I just did that. He's going to run. He's going... Wait, why is he coming closer? Doesn't he know that women don't like being touched when they are being rejected? Get away..._

She backed away from him, backing herself into a corner. He gently clasped her wrists, pinning them to the wall.

_Now, what is he doing? Why doesn't he just say something?_

_Why can't I just knee him in the groin and run to hide under my bed? Ohh... Tony, stop looking at me with those eyes. You know they make me weak._

Looking down at her feet, she saw tears drip onto her shoes. She really hated MOSSAD for not giving her guidance for this. She really _was _going it alone.

_No, don't touch me. Why are you tilting my head up? Why are you coming closer? Why are you...oh my god..._

He was kissing her. With a low whimper, she kissed back. God, he tasted just as good as she remembered. His leg went in between hers, tenting her long skirt. His hands shucked off her black sweater and made burning paths down her sides.

He pulled away and she let out a protesting mewl.

"Hey. Look at me.", he demanded huskily.

"I don't want to." she replied raggedly.

"Come on, Ziva. I want do this right."

Her eyes slid open and she was surprised to see tears pouring out of his eyes.

She couldn't remember seeing him cry. Not even at Kate's funeral had he cried.

_He was probably too numb from loss. I know how that feels. But, why is he crying now?_

"I love you, too."

Shock filled her.

_  
Did he just say... oh my god, he did!_

**KISS HIM!**

For once, her brain and heart were in agreement. She grabbed the back of his head and brought him back to her, devouring him. He loved her. He loved her. Her heart sang like a hallelujah chorus He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted to let him go.

Liquid heat pooled between her legs and she could feel his arousal poking her flat stomach.

"Take me home. Take me to bed, Anthony. Please."

With a low growl, he picked her up like a bride. Thank god her apartment was only a block away. She needed him so badly.

"I'll take you to bed, honey..."

He bit down on her ear, making her gasp.  
"..And I'll keep you there." he purred.

She trembled but gave him an impish grin.

"Promise?" she cooed.  
He practically ran down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Writing's a natural high. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Anyway, here's the semi-naked part (keep reading for explanation) and hopefully, it'll be well received.**

**After this, there's going be maybe 2 more chapters to this and then I'll wrap it up. I do plan on a sequel, though, **_**Love and TIVA- Meeting the Families.**_** It makes sense. I mean, if they intend to be together, they have to do the family thing. Besides, road/air trip TIVA is always a hoot.  
(Mile high club, anyone?)**

**Well, that's my ramble.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY 5 SUBJECT NOTEBOOK AND A PEN I STOLE FROM MY DENTIST'S OFFICE.  
**

He wanted her, now.

Placing her on her kitchen counter, he pulled that damned tank top off of her. Ziva in lust was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was trembling and her eyes were now a sharp onyx. Gently, Tony loosened her hair from its ponytail and used the vanilla and jasmine scented mane to hold her head back. His lips found her neck and he groaned happily at her taste.

_Jeez, how can she be so sweet? She's got her own taste. I've never had anything this good in my mouth._

Gasping and shuddering at the electric sensations going through her, Ziva almost fell off the counter. Never had she been with someone so talented with his mouth. Losing patience, she ripped his black button down open and literally ripped his undershirt in two.

Apparently, he wasn't going to protest it because he was too busy appreciating her cleavage. Boldly, she put a hand down his pants, delighting in his breathless gasp into her bosom.

"_Eager much, Zee-Vah?"_ he quipped.

"Shut up and do me.", she growled.

_"Gladly."_, he purred.

He was looking for her bra clasp. Where the hell was it? All he wanted was to get the stupid thing off. Just before he ripped it, he heard her stifle an amused laugh.  
Pulling away, he looked at her accusingly, sending her into giggles.

"It's in front, isn't it?"  
"I'm glad I didn't fall for you for your brains, DiNozzo."  
After giving her a filthy look, he unclasped the damned thing with his teeth.  
Judging by her shiver, she really liked that.

He wanted to make her do that again. As soon as he liberated her breasts, he latched onto her left nipple, taking the other between his thumb and index finger.

She cried out feverishly, bucking her hips against his. Her body was throbbing and tingling all at once. It felt like she was burning alive from her core outwards. She had never been this wet and so turned on before. Fire was raging inside her and she needed him to put it out.

"Tony, _**please!** _I need you in me! I need you in me,_ now!_"

She heard the undoing of a zipper and moaned as he lifted her skirt. Quickly, he tore off her thong, flinging the scraps over his shoulder.

"Those were my favorites!"  
"I'll buy you some more. Especially if I get to rip them off."

Her retort was lost in a scream as he nearly tore her in two with his penetration.

_Holy shit! This woman doesn't need a knife to kill me! God, she's perfect!_

_  
_He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing deep to try to calm himself. Ziva was just as beautiful inside as she was out. If he didn't get it together, he'd embarrass himself like a teenager. That could not happen. Not only because of his pride but out of fear of what an unsatisfied Ziva could do to him.

Every good relationship had to have an element of fear to it. Tony was secure enough in his masculinity to freely admit that he was afraid of her. After all, she _was_ a former assassin. Fortunately, his love for her trumped his fear.

"Are you okay?" she rasped.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You feel so good."  
"So do you."

She kissed him hard and pulled away with a sultry grin.  
"Now, fuck me hard!"  
Laying them flat, he did exactly what she demanded.

_Oh, my god...oh... my...god..._

Fortunately, her brain was silent and her heart was incoherent with bliss. The last she needed was an internal debate while she was with him. As she grappled with his now smooth (she _still_ couldn't believe he did it) ass, she moved back at him like a bucking bronco.

Their moans and cries were loud and uninhibited. Tony was a screamer, too. She couldn't wait to tease him about that. Sensing she was close, she needed to do one more thing before she shattered.

With an almighty buck of her whole body, she sent them crashing to the floor, with her on top. His yelp of pain became a loud groan of pleasure as she rode him mercilessly. His eyes squeezed shut and his head was tossing back and forth.

He looked just like he did in her dream. No, he looked better. _This_ first time was much more realistic than anything she could've dreamed of. And he was a much better lover than she ever dreamed of, she realized with a pleased smile.

Before she could dwell on it, he seized and cried out as his thick hot seed surged into her. A hell cat worthy screech escaped her as he rolled them, her orgasm slamming into her.

Her body convulsed like she was being electrocuted and she dug her nails into his back, gouging it.

With a last shaky scream, she blacked out, vaguely aware of his lips on her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The aftermath of the fuse lighting. Basically, it's TIVA fluff, snarking, and more sex. Plus, the team's reaction. This chapter's going to be a little bit longer but it'll be worth it. Scout's honor. The chapter after this one will be a teaser for the sequel, which should be posted before next Friday. I've got an English project due by the 3rd so my writing time's gone straight down the crapper.**

**I really enjoyed writing this and hearing the voices of the reviewers. The encouragement kept me going for it. And thank you to the person who put me on a "Real Tony/Ziva" C2. Pretty good for popping my posting Cherry, eh?**

**Most of all, thanks to **_**all**_** the readers.  
*gives everyone an Abby hug***

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DPB GETS ALL THE CREDIT. I'M JUST PLAYING WITH HIS CREATIONS. (I'LL PUT THEM ALL BACK, I PROMISE!)  
**

She startled awake and sat up, looking around her surroundings. She was in her bed and very, very naked. Hearing a rustle in the sheets next to her, she got her Sig, pointing it at a very naked Tony. With a sigh and long suffering smile, he gently disarmed her.

"Was it _that_ bad, Ziva? Are you going to shoot me for not satisfying you?"  
A hot blush colored her cheeks and she shook her head negatively.

"No, you satisfied me quite well. I might just shoot you for being an idiot, though."

"_Your_ idiot. Come here."

Ziva lay back down and he put an arm around her waist, bringing her flush against him. She leisurely kissed him, reveling in his warmth.

"How did we get to my bed?" she asked him with confusion.

The last thing she remembered was being beneath him on her living room floor.

"Well, after I could feel my legs again..."  
A broad smirk curved her lips. She still had her moves. After so long without sex, she was afraid she had lost her edge. Apparently, those worries were unjustified.

"...I got us in here. I figured you'd want to wake up here. Besides, your floor is cold. And hard."

She winced and sheepishly asked," Did I hurt your back?"

That had been quite a tumble off of her counter.  
In her defense, she usually couldn't have a hard orgasm unless she was on top.  
And he didn't seem to be protesting at that time.

"Just some bruising. You're welcome to do it again."

"Oh, I _know_ you enjoyed it. And I thought _I_ was loud."

He blushed beet red and she giggled into his neck.  
Feeling the heat rise inside her, she kissed up to his ear.

Taking on a seductive purring tone, she whispered.  
"Don't be embarrassed. I know I'm making you feel good from your noises."

Cupping her face, he looked her dead in the eye.

She swallowed and his eyes darkened to a deep jade.

He aggressively took her lips and he rolled fully on top of her, settling her into the mattress. Apparently, Tony was just as sex hungry as she was.

That could be seen as good or bad.

**On the one hand, it's another way that we're compatible. On the on the other, it means that we're likely to kill each other within a month,** her brain fretted

_What a way to go, though. At least, you'd die happy,_ her heart purred.

**Well, there's a good point.**

Tony's affection had subdued the debaters. It was nice to be at peace with them.  
Ziva hoped the cease fire would last.

Her body shuddered as he trailed kisses down her body, flicking his tongue into the concave of her navel. He was exploring her. Now that the initial frenzy had passed, he wanted to know her. That made her feel special. Her few other lovers only cared about their satisfaction and she had to twist a limb (sometimes literally) to get them to pay some attention to her.

She laughed lightly as his fingertips found her hipbones.

_"Ticklish?"_ he asked, muffled under the blankets.  
"Maybe." she evaded playfully. _  
"You are. That's cute."_

That riled her.  
"I am _not_ cute! That is a sexist...ungh..."

His tongue parted her folds and immediately found her hot spot.

As he suckled on the little bundle of nerves, she yelped as pleasure surged through her.  
Cupping her ass, he plunged his tongue deep inside her, moaning at her tangy sweet taste.

Ziva cried out, gripping her headboard with both hands.

She was delectable.  
He could eat her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
Her firm thighs held his head in place, making it difficult to breathe.  
Still, he didn't want to stop. Having her so exposed and trusting was an irresistible aphrodisiac. Moving the blankets down to the foot of the bed, he watched her in her bliss.

Her skin was a deep pink and sweat was pouring off her breasts. Her nipples were two rose red diamonds and her hands had a white knuckle grip on the headboard.

God, she was so fucking hot.

Curling his tongue inside her, she shattered.

A growling lusty scream escaped her and he sealed his mouth over her opening, drinking her creams deeply.

Sliding up, he entered her, sending her into more convulsions.  
He made a note to learn Hebrew.

Although she sounded pleased, he wanted to be sure. Maybe she could teach him.  
He'd ask her later.

Slowly, he began to take her. She whimpered his name over and over like a mantra. Her whole body clinged to him and she bit and scratched at him. Had she been like this with her past lovers? Had she been like that with that tool from the bar?

Pushing the jealous thoughts away, he sought to make her forget all of them. She was with him now. Only he would see her like this from now on. No other man could touch her or he'd kill them.

The possessive thoughts appealed to his inner caveman and he went harder and faster.

He was rubbing against her G-spot and throbbing nub at the same time.

He wanted to make her come. He _needed_ to make her come. Capturing them, he ruthlessly twisted her nipples, knowing the entwined pain and pleasure would send her over the edge.

"_Ohh...oh... god...oh... Ah!_** TONY!"** she howled as she came apart for him.

He kissed her to swallow her desperate screams, whispering against her lips.

"_That's it, baby. Come for me. You're mine, Ziva. All mine._"

She nodded in agreement and whimpered for him to fill her with his seed.  
He lost it. Losing his rhythm, he pounded her, feeling her spasms, before coming hard inside her with a shout.

Collapsing on top of her, he panted for air, deep satisfaction filling him.

She moaned as he pulled out and clinged to him with arms and legs. She didn't want him to move away from her. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled them so she was on top and pulled the blankets back over them.

A much softer version of her snores reached his ears and he smiled.

_Hmm. I guess she went to see a doctor about that. Shame.  
Knowing that she snored like a chainsaw was hilarious._

Pressing a tender kiss to her brow, he drifted into a deep sleep.

_**///////////**_

She picked up her sweater, dusting the dirt off of it before putting it on.

"Stop looking at my ass, Tony." she snapped matter of factly.

She knew him so well. He was such a pig, sometimes.

"I can't help it. It's a nice view." he leered.

Ziva rolled her eyes and continued down the street to the bar parking lot.  
In all the excitement last night, he had left his car behind. They were going to drive to work together. When they got there, they'd go straight to Gibbs with this new development between them.

To her delight, Tony had been the one to insist upon it.

"_Even though he may switch out his hand for a cinderblock, we have to tell him. Besides, I'm not ashamed to love you. A little afraid to but I'll get over that soon enough."_

With that, she had yanked him into the shower with her, nearly making them miss work altogether.  
He didn't seem to complain though. Actually, he didn't complain at all.  
Tony was a half asleep and amusing morning person.

She had nearly laughed herself unconscious when he fell off the bed when the alarm went off. She had looked over the edge to see him staring blearily at the ceiling.

"_I'm up."_

"_No, you're down. I'll leave you to pull yourself together. Unless you threw out your back... old man."_

"_Shut up, Ziva."  
_

She found his car and he unlocked it with the remote.

Before he could move, she was behind the wheel.

"Ziva..." he groaned.

"Get in. We're going to be late."

With a defeated sigh, he got in the passenger's side, buckling his seat belt immediately.

His celery eyes said it all.

"**I am a good driver!"** she yelled firmly.

"**Yeah, for NASCAR, maybe! Ms. 4 – Accidents-On-Her-Dossier! Not to mention speeding tickets!"** he retorted just as hotly.

She head slapped him and he looked at her blandly.

To her surprise, he grinned, handing her the keys.  
"Baby, you know I like it when you hit me."  
Ziva chuckled and after turning the car on, burned rubber out of the parking lot.

_**/////////////**_

"Gibbs, may we speak to you?"

Looking up from his monitor, he saw a nervous but determined looking DiNozzo and David.  
Knowing what they wanted, he immediately stood.

"In my office." he told them, heading for the elevator.

After they got in, he pulled the emergency stop, turning to look at them.

"You two broke Rule #12.", he stated.

"More like shattered it, boss."

"Look, I know that rule is there for a reason but Tony and I love each other."

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"And we'll keep it professional. Well, as professional as we can. I mean, no power on this Earth is going to keep him from staring at my ass."

"Like I said earlier, it's a nice view." he told her, swatting it.

Biting back a smile, he said, "Go ahead. I better not see you two at it on company time, though. McGee and Abby are bad enough. Not to mention Palmer and Lee."

"McGee and Abby?" she asked quizzically.

"Ye-ah. I was going to tell you but I kind of got distracted with the whole seeing you naked thing." DiNozzo informed her.

She head slapped him and Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"Ow!"

"Now, that you are seeing me naked, it is even more essential to keep me in the loop, you dumbass!"

"Noted. Jeez, that hurt!" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You said that you liked it when I hit you."

"I do but there's a time and a place."

Gibbs restarted the elevator and tuned out their bickering.

He was happy for them.

_**////////////**_

Abby squealed and called Timmy.

Hacking into the surveillance wasn't exactly ethical but it was good for staying in the loop.

This was big.

"_McGee_.", he answered.

"Tony and Ziva are finally together! You owe $100!" she crowed while jumping up and down.

"_What?! Do you have proof?!_"

"Yeah. Okay, I was hacking into the surveillance feeds again..."

"_Abby!_" he scolded.

"...What? You do it all the time! Anyway, I saw them talking to Gibbs in the elevator and I got audio and I heard Ziva say that they love each other. And I saw Tony slap her on the ass without being stabbed. Oh, and Gibbs knows about us, by the way."

"_That doesn't surprise me. So, they finally did it. I thought it would take at __**least**__ another 2 years._"

Abby laughed at that.

"Hmm. You still owe me money."

With that, he texted an alternative payment.

Blushing red and smiling coquettishly, she cooed, "That sounds so much better. What should wear?"

"_Nothing but your tatts. I'll see you later._"

Hanging up, she fanned herself with a notepad.

_That man's going to be the death of me._, she thought dreamily.

**FIN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's the promised sneak peek. Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I'D SETTLE FOR TONY, THOUGH.**

**  
**His land based phone rang and he groaned, getting out of bed at 2:45 AM.

Ziva David moaned softly and turned over, putting a pillow over her head.

"_Answer it and tell them to go fuck themselves."_

"What if it's Gibbs?" he asked as he pulled his black sweats on.

"_Then Gibbs can go fuck himself."_

Laughing softly at her indignation, Anthony DiNozzo quickly went into the hall.

He picked up the phone mid ring, holding it to his ear.

It was a Baltimore area code, he realized.

_Who the hell would be calling me from Baltimore?_

"Yes?"

_  
"A.J?"_

His eyes widened in shock at the familiar woman's voice.

"Alex?"

"_Who else calls you, A.J., shithead?"_

He grinned as his twin sister laughed at him.

He hadn't heard that noise in 9 years.

"Oh my god! How are you and Phil?"

"_Fair to middling. Our teenagers are driving us to the wacky shack, though."_

Ziva came out in her light grey nightgown and asked who it was in Hebrew.

Thanks to her instruction, he could reply in English.

"It's my sister." he told her, putting his hand over the speaker.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we're twins. I also have an older brother out west towards Seattle."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you didn't tell her to go fuck herself. You keep talking. I'm going to get some water."

"Shouldn't you go and lay back down?"

"No. I'm up, now. Besides, I don't sleep well without you anymore." she told him as she went to the kitchen.

With a small smile, he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Alex?"

"_Sorry. I woke Phil. He's groggy so he went to get some juice."_

"What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"_You're invited to the week long family thing up here. Everyone's coming. Even Andrew and Jenna. The hospital gave them some time off. Say you'll come, Anthony. We all want to see you except for the old bastard but we overruled him. This shit's gone on long enough."_

When he decided to be a cop instead of the head of the family business, Anthony James DiNozzo II had disowned him, sending all his children into a rage. Andrew had gone out West to be an OB-GYN, Alexandria had accepted a scholarship to Ohio State to learn to be a band director, and Tony had packed up and moved to police academy dorms.

He hadn't seen or heard from his father since he had his security throw him out.

To see his sister and brother again would be awesome.

To have Ziva meet his brother and sister would be even better. Was it too soon, though? They had only been together for 5 months. He needed to talk about it with her.

"Wow. Well, I'm all for it, Alex but I have to run it by a couple of people."

"_You mean your _girlfriend..._" _she sing-songed.

"Yes, I mean my girlfriend, _Alexandria_."

"_Ack! Not the whole name! You sound like our sperm donor! Well, you do what you have to and call back. It's late as hell."_

"And yet, you had no qualms about _waking me_ at this late as hell hour?"

Ziva was back and giggling behind him.

Turning, he gave her a filthy look, to which she stuck out her tongue.

"_Exactly!"  
_  
"Why are you so mean to me?"

"_You're my little brother."_

"Only by 2 minutes!" he protested same as he had for years.

"_Still, you're the baby so that means that Andy and I can make your life hell. Anthony, talk to your woman and your boss because if you don't get your ass up here, we're coming down there… with your baby pictures."_

Horror filled him but before he could formulate a response, he was listening to a dial tone. Ziva's silky soft hand took the phone out of his hand and she hung it up carefully.

Getting in front of him, she arched a curious brow.

"Baby pictures?"

"Let's not go there. Ziva..."

"If Gibbs and Jenny will give us the time off, I will gladly accompany you to Baltimore." she cut off matter of factly.

He looked at her, shocked at how calm she was.

_Just like that? She didn't even... I didn't have to... okay, I'm confused.  
_

She chuckled in her "you're clueless but I don't mind it" way and kissed the tip of his nose, hugging him.

"Tony, I love you. I intend to be with you until my death, either by an explosion or beneath you at the ripe old age of 90..."

He grinned at that idea and kissed her forehead.

"...so meeting your family is not a burden to me. I want to meet them. Besides, your sister sounds like a chirp."

"A hoot, Ziva." he corrected.

"Whatever. I still want to meet her. She sounds like she has all the good blackmail material on you. Material I could "accidentally" slip to McGee..." she trailed off evilly.

"You better not, woman." he growled.

"You don't scare me.", she sassed.

He looked at her and realization filled her face as his fingers twitched.  
He gave her a slow easy grin, making her begin to back up.

"Leave me alone!" she yelped, taking off down the hall.

Laughing, he chased after her, determined to catch her and tickle her into submission.


End file.
